


Воскрешать героев из многоточий

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #IneffableQuarantInk, Other, нестандартная поэзия, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Сборник зарисовок на челлендж #IneffableQuarantInk. Разные жанры, пейринги и направления, один день — одно слово.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Dagon/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Кода (Азирафель/Кроули)

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг, жанр и список предупреждений для каждого конкретного драбблостиха — в примечаниях перед текстом, статус всегда «завершён». Я хз, вывезу ли все дни, но будь что будет.  
> Название сборника взято из стихотворения Даны Сидерос «План».

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День первый, ключ — святая вода.  
> Tw на (подразумевающуюся) смерть персонажа

всё начинается с устрицы. нет, не так. отмотать, округлить до последнего знака: вереницей понурых лиц, львов, медведей, макак. ты стоишь, улыбаешься, как простак, на вопрос про детей молчишь, вот бы спрятать в ковчеге их, да не хватит запаса злаков.  
отдавая свой меч, знал ли ты, до чего дойдёт, знал ли ты, что случится дальше, что погибнет за взводом взвод, что Война свой оскалит рот, собирая дань, шесть десятков веков прошло, а она всё такая же.  
может, стоит стереть их всех, поступая согласно Плану? список грешных твоих утех всё длинней — да зачем тебе детский смех, зачем жизни этих людей: одних в Рай, других — в серную яму.  
соглашение? да и чёрт с ним, не изменится ничего от того, что толкаешь в пропасть и растрачиваешь чудеса, от того, что ты отказался пред начальством склонить чело. убежать бы вам в невесомость, и не всё ли тебе равно, если можно, забыв про робость, видеть звёзды в его глазах?  
мелом символы вытекают из-под пальцев холёных твоих. «ах, Всевышняя, да за что же так испытываешь Ты их? демон вот не согласен тоже, Боже его храни».  
крылья демонов столь же белые, ты не знаешь разве? раз запачкался — не отмоешься, не избавишься от заразы. ухмыляешься, шутишь, развязно снимаешь пиджак.  
гладь святой воды блестит лезвиями ножа.


	2. Та, что смотрит из пруда (Михаил/Дагон)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День второй, ключ — ванна.

дагон скалится пастью рыбною, машет тонкой рукой в чешуе: «эй, проваливай, белокрылая, как поджарим тебя на огне, как задушим тебя всей братией, как набросимся всей толпой, береги это белое платье, забирай свой кувшин с водой». 

михаил поправляет кружево, нажимает на кнопку «вверх», помня всполохи тёмно-рыжего, помня искренний грубый смех. под началом её рота ангелов, как отдаст приказ — вострубят и, мечи обнажив, шеренгами полетят крылья жечь врагам. 

в тихом омуте черти водятся, заводь тихая глубока, и молоденькие покойницы стайкой тащат на дно моряка...

«тебе просто надо расслабиться», — ей советует гавриил, — я вот шоппинг люблю и массаж лица, вельзевул — собачьи бои. хочешь, звёзд изучай движение, да баранов считай по ночам посмотри аниме «притяжение», ванну с пеной прими при свечах».

михаил зажигает свечи, взбивает пену — запах ванили и роз — вешает радио на карниз. тонкие руки скользят на плечи, косы рыжие лезут в нос

и тянут вниз.

михаил в ванне мечется, воду хватает ртом, забывая о том, что дышать ей вообще-то незачем, ни к чему травить лёгкие льдом. 

наконец отпускают когти, расплетается узел волос, почти нежно в районе локтя гладит кожу ей рыбий хвост. михаил выплывает резко, в горле глотает ком — в глубине сливного отверстия улыбается ей дагон.


	3. Дом, милый дом (Люцифер/Кроули)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День третий, ключ — дом.

сколько не бейся, радость моя, не скули, здесь месяцами тянется каждый миг. восемь кругов огня и один — вода, верой мне служит бесов моих орда.  
каждый мятежник, сказали нам, должен тяжкий нести свой крест, что тебе сердце, мой милый, гложет, звёзд тебя манит блеск? разве горящей испортишь серой золото глаз твоих, чёрное часто надёжней белого, крылья твои — мои.  
там, наверху, налетев с востока, воют и вьются ветра. как же Она порою жестока, как же Она добра! я мир сожгу да покрою смутой и разделю с тобой.  
после дороги долгой и трудной славно попасть домой.


	4. На другой стороне (Азирафель/Кроули)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем, я кончилась, дальше пойдут отписки.
> 
> День четвёртый — юст.

сторониться б тебя как огня, да нести свою службу преданно, нет пока что на мне клейма, но на небе я стал чужим. то ли демоном я одержим, то ли просто сошёл с ума, Бог ли так проверяет меня — мне неведомо.

знаю я лишь одно: на Эдемской стене в день начала нового времени ты шагнул под моё крыло, а затем вечных сдвинулись чаши весов, запуская обратный отсчёт  
до падения.


	5. Жалкие рифмы (Азирафель/Кроули)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шёл пятый день челленджа, мы притягивали тему, как могли.
> 
> Ключ — туалетная бумага.

любовь — не кукла жалкая в руках...  
нет, всё не то. безликие слова.  
~~моя любовь, как розы пламя~~  
«давай в огонь бросаться из огня...»  
_по морю в рай, и мой причал- ты!_  
я не хочу писать «предел моей мечты»  
в блокнотах, на пергаменте, салфетках — не дать бы разростись моим секретам. я замарал уже десяток свитков, выплёскивал беспомощные рифмы, и даже на бумаге туалетной я выводил признания кривыми завитками. как мне сказать, что чувствую к тебе, своей бездарностью тебя не оскорбляя? я сочинить сонет тебе пытался, но ускользает вязь эпитетов, метафор. сплести бы строфы в шелковую нить — дана же нам с тобой свобода воли.  
жаль, не умеют ангелы творить.  
демоны тем более.


	6. Живы будем, не помрём (Азирафель/Кроули)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День шестой, ключ — застряли вместе на карантин  
> Зомбиапокалипсис, всёплохо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально у меня была другая идея, но оно как-то само превратилось в подобие аушки по фанфику stary_melnik [«В твоей голове»](%E2%80%9C)

разбитые окна, пустые высотки, жутко снаружи. мёртвые люди, люди — не люди: пустые глазницы, застывшие лица, мешкаешь — будешь сегодня на ужин. как ты мне нужен, как ты мне нужен... вот и конец, шансов больше не будет. нам не покинуть уже этот город. где-то вдали слышен всадников гогот, Армагеддон отмененён — да и толку. крылья исчезнут, бесследно сгорая, если решишься пойти против Рая (не задохнуться б от этого смрада). если решишься пойти против Ада, управа найдётся на каждого чёрта. мёртвые люди теперь не страшны — мы с тобой тоже давно уж мертвы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я специально ставлю в названия глав максимально всратые строчки из текстов КиШа)


	7. Будь как дома, путник (Азирафель/Кроули)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ееее, отстаю от графика!
> 
> День седьмой, ключ — доставка еды

в Сохо есть магазин, там живёт букинист, магазин вечно заперт и неказист, не купить, говорят, там так просто книг, говорят, букинисту шесть тысяч лет.  
говорят, ночью слышали женский крик.  
заказал букинист в нашей фирме обед. оказалось, владелец книг вежлив и мил, щедро дал чаевых, в дом меня пригласил. я вошёл, удержаться не смог.  
на диване свернулась змея, метра три в длину: чёрный хвост, жёлтый взгляд, чешуя.  
«ну и ну, верно, сложно заботиться о такой?»  
тихо щёлкнул дверной замок.  
«славный ужин приехал, да, дорогой?»


End file.
